Snow in Summer
by Kyaki
Summary: Gaara x Hinata. Still, her father does not see her as strong, and asks for help when the Kazekage is in town. Standard disclaimers apply.
1. Chapter 1

****

Please take the time to read below:

I stumbled across someone's profile, and while reading the pairings they liked, said "Hm, GaaraXHinata. Now how does that work?". I hurt my brain for over five hours, and couldn't come up with anything. Nearing the end of hour six, I thought up something that _might _make it work. Thus, this fic.

I am writing it more for the fact that it is a _challenge_ to myself, where I will have to focus on characterization and various other things I need to improve on, while trying to still make a good, believable, fanfic. Criticism is more than welcome, and I will grin upon being flamed. I'm a sick, twisted child when it comes to that.

Also, I want everyone to understandthat because I am writing it does _not_ mean I support the pairing. I respect the people that do, and am not saying that they aren't allowed to support it, but I cannot find any sense in it, and, being quirky as I am, I need things to make sense. I hope no one finds what I say offensive, and that everyone knows that while I do not support it, this does not mean I will not put my effort into writing to the best of my abilities.

Now, high-ho Silver, away! Let us ride into this glorious night of fictional youth! (Told you I'm weird XP)

-

* * *

-

Snow in Summer

By Luvsdogz

-

* * *

-

Hyuuga Hinata waited patiently for her fathers return; she'd nothing better to do. He'd told her that when he came back from where he was, they could hold a sparring session. Her mood soared at the thought, thinking that he could actually be starting to acknowledge her. Training, sparring, missions, or anything else she could do --which, pathetic as it sounded, even included grappling with Kiba from time to time-- had become a bigger part of her life than it should have been, even as a kunoichi. Twice she'd entered the chuunin exams, the first time a little over a year ago, and she'd failed each try. She was beginning to loose hope, not only that she would pass, but that someone would eventually be able to recognize her changing, strengthening.

Or maybe she wasn't getting stronger at all, she would think from time to time, which didn't help her confidence in the least.

She was smiling to herself, humming her own melody, when her father stepped through the door. Her inner record came to a halt, and her smile faltered as she saw the stern look on his face. "Change out of your training clothes, Hinata, then come back here."

She blinked, confused, but nodded. It wasn't as if he'd tell her why if she asked. Perhaps he would tell her after she changed back into her normal attire, she thought hopefully, still slightly upset that her father hadn't pulled through with their plans again.

As she wanted, he _did_ explain, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it anymore.

Apparently, the fifth Kazekage was in Konoha for one reason or another, and after a meeting he'd had with the Hokage and the village elders, which consisted mostly of the head of each ninja clan, Hiashi had stayed behind. He asked if the Kazekage could be troubled with speaking to Hinata.

The girl barely heard him over her own thoughts, though. She caught something about it being more important than training. Her and the leader of Sunakagure were nearly the same age, and Hinata could barely dream of gracing the amount of power he had, be it physical or influential. Something in the back of her mind pointed out that her father was picking on her, calling her weak, but that was drowned out by various other objections her thoughts were sending out to her.

__

T-the fifth Kazekage? But... isn't that... She went to object, somehow argue with Hiashi, but found that he was already gone. She'd been so out of it, so afraid, that she didn't notice as he left, leaving her stranded in front of a door.

She began to fidget, contemplating whether she should leave or knock. _Maybe I'm wrong, maybe its not him._

That thought, she named One Of The Stupidest Things I've Thought All Week. It almost topped believing that Hanabi with water balloons was trustworthy, or thinking her father would recognize her.

Giving a small sigh, she raised a shaky hand to knock, but the door opened before she could knock more than once. Forcing back her gasp, she stared up at him, wondering what it was she did to deserve this.

"G-Gaara of the desert..."

-

* * *

-

I really do enjoy Hinata's character. She's fun to write, as long as I'm able to grasp onto who she really is. I suppose I can also call Gaara a fun character, but more so for the challenge that he poses to write. Putting both Hinata and Gaara in the same room should be pretty interesting, actually, with how much they contradict each other.

Flame, criticize, or review please. I appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ld: Ello. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter (well, I'm assuming it was enjoyed, since I got requests to update). Even though it took a short time to get this chapter up, please don't expect me to make a habit of updating regularly. With school approaching, and my ability to get distracted easily, chapters could take anywhere from days to months. Also, please suggest a different title. This one pisses me off.

Thanks to **mI.ShOE**, my beta. -:hypnotizes you:- _Read her works. You know you want to._

Well, enjoy.

* * *

-

Snow In Summer

Chapter two

* * *

-

"G-Gaara of the desert," she stared up at him, thinking back to what she knew about him. She had watched the stunt he'd pulled in the forest from the sidelines, and had as he almost killed Lee. It wasn't without reason that she was afraid.

"Sorry, I meant to say Kazekage-sama," she corrected hurriedly, giving a small bow, though she refused to look away; as if she thought he'd soon turn his sand on her.

He looked into her eyes without much interest. It was obvious that she was a Hyuuga, and, by her skittish behavior, Gaara believed he had the right person.

"Gaara is fine," he shrugged it off, walking away to sit. The room had one long table, enough to seat about twenty, and Hinata guessed this was where the meeting had been held. "Now, what is it you're here for?"

She also took a seat, though she was still about five chairs away from Gaara, and her eyes refused to leave him.

"I..." Biting her lip, she calmed down slightly, no longer resembling a rabbit that was prepared to bolt at a moment's notice. "I'm not sure. My father sent me."

She failed to mention that she'd not paid attention when he happened to be telling her why she was there, and hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Then, I'll tell you."

He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, bored of all the sitting around he'd done for the past few hours. She leaned forward slightly, as if telling him that he could go ahead and say it.

"He sees you as weak, and expects me to help you."

She felt a pang in her heart. It always hurt to hear her father's thoughts on her from a third party, even if she was already aware. She continued chewing on her lower lip, thinking over what seemed good to say; there was no point in arguing, since even she thought herself weak.

"I try my best. He doesn't think it's good enough."

His tapping stopped, and he stared at her, teal meeting white for a moment before she looked away. Her eyes were interesting, he decided, as were all the eyes of the Hyuuga's.

"He's wrong."

Her eyes widened, and she looked at him, lips slightly apart.

"Come again?" Perhaps she'd misheard him.

Standing, he directed his attention to one of the many pictures hanging, with his back to her as he continued, "I saw you fight in the recent chuunin exams. You made it to the final four, and I saw what powers you held. I do not think you weak. Quite the opposite, actually. Though, there is something you could improve."

"Thank you." She bowed her head slightly, blushing, and began to fidget with her hands.

"Do you mind telling me what, Kazekage-sama?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her, noting once more how shy she'd become, before focusing back on the painting.

"Your confidence."

"O-oh." It wasn't as if she'd not seen that one coming, and tried to force her hands still, though the effort was pointless.

The room had fallen silent for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from either Hinata when she shifted, or when Gaara went to the next painting. Eventually, when Gaara was nearly halfway across the room, she found something she wanted to say.

"You've changed, Kazekage-sama. I remember that little over a year ago, you were a very... a-ano.. violent person." She paused, making sure that she wasn't offending him before she continued.

"What brought on that change? ...That is, if you don't mind me asking, of course."

He glanced in her direction before returning to sit next to her.

"Naruto," he said simply. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata smiled at the mention of the name.

"Naruto-kun is very good at bringing out the best in people, isn't he?" she murmured, mostly to herself, and was surprised when she got a reply.

"What was it he did for you?"

Her smile brightened, and she closed her eyes, thinking back.

"The first time I entered the chuunin exams, I had to fight my cousin. I was afraid of him at that time, but Naruto-kun cheered me on, and made me feel stronger."

Gaara nodded. "It seems like you really like him."

Her eyes shot open and a blush spread across her cheeks quickly, reaching her ears. He looked mildly amused at her reaction.

"Um... well--I--uh," she sputtered, hands moving frantically as if they could do the talking for her. "You're both right and wrong."

"Oh?"

"Yes... I used to like him." Her blush brightened, and hands calmed, finally realizing that the talking was left to her mouth. "But... well, I can only see him as a friend now. I'm not sure why, but it seemed to fade. Maybe it's just because I haven't seen him in a while."

He nodded again, and then glanced at the clock. It was late, and he'd been in meetings all day, most to all of them boring.

"I've nothing else to say, Hyuuga-san."

Standing, she made her way to the door before turning on her heel and bowing.

"Thank you for your time, Kazekage-sama--um, Gaara... I'll be sure to make note of it."

She smiled at him, and he stood, walking over to her.

"I'll walk you home."

He wasn't sure why he had the urge; he told himself that he was bored --stupid meetings--, nothing more.

It didn't sound very convincing.

* * *

-

I hope this chapter was long enough for you people. I'm trying, really.

Reviews are welcome, as is criticism... Also, a small request: if you add me to your author alerts list, could you please do me the favor of reviewing? I don't know why, but seeing "so-and-so has put you on their alerts list" but not actually having them review is somewhat upsetting.


End file.
